AMS-119 Geara Doga
The AMS-119 Geara Doga is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit, it is first featured in the anime movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, the design was later updated and featured in the Novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Rezin Schnyder and Layla Lagiorr. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMS-119 Geara Doga is a general purpose mobile suit with technology and design features descended from the old MS-06F Zaku II mobile suit. Since the resources of Char's Neo Zeon are limited, the Geara Doga was not a particularly high-performing mobile suit when compared to the machines that Haman Karn's Neo Zeon produced during the First Neo Zeon War only four years earlier; however, they were well in line with the style of mobile suit design of the day. Although it wasn’t really a high-performance suit it was enough for most soldiers, easy to mass-produce and thanks to its wide variety of weapons it could be a threat for the Earth Federation's own mass-produced suit, the RGM-89 Jegan. The Geara Doga features a wide variety of weapons to cope with different combat situations. Its only fixed armaments are a beam sword-axe for close combat and an electric wire. It can also be equipped with a shield with four grenade launchers and two different types of beam machine guns, each mounting additional weaponry. The Geara Doga is fitted with old Zeonic-style large mono-eye head sensors that are able to detect targets at a longer range and thus make a faster offensive; however, when within combat range, the sensor's performance becomes limited in terms of target-tracking. With its versatility, maneuverability, and maintainability, the Geara Doga combines all the necessary factors as a practical weapon while earning the trust of mechanics and pilots in the field. Armaments ;*Beam Sword/Axe :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Doga is a single beam sword-axe. It has two beam emitters, allowing it to produce beam blades in the shape of a typical beam saber, pick, or axe. The beam sword-axe is mounted on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Electric Wire :The Geara Doga can launch wires to ensare enemies and subdue them with electrical shocks before capture. ;*Shield :As with most other Zeon type mobile suits, the Geara Doga mounts a single physical shield on its left forearm. This shield also mounts four grenade launchers, and contains carrying clips for sturm faust rocket-propelled warheads. :;*Grenade Launcher ::Four small multi-launchers are mounted in the shield which can work as smoke dischargers or fire grenades. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Commonly the Geara Doga uses one of two different beam machine guns. Each is powered by a replaceable e-pac, with two additional e-pacs being stored on the hip armor of the suit. While one beam machine gun mounts a heat bayonet, the other can be optionally equipped with a grenade launcher, carrying a single grenade. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The beam machine gun for the Geara Doga can equip an underslung grenade launcher to increase its ranged firepower. ;*Sturm Faust :A rocket-propelled warhead mounted to the end of a launch tube. This weapon is similar in design to early anti-tank weapons such as the Panzer Faust. The Geara Doga's shield includes a rack which carries four Sturm Fausts. The Sturm Fausts may be removed from the rack and fired as handheld weapons, or fired directly from the rack. History During the Second Neo Zeon Movement led by Char Aznable, the Neo Zeon army uses a new mass-produced mobile suit, the Geara Doga. It is based upon an Axis prototype machine design recovered by Neo Zeon remnants. It resembles both the old MS-06 Zaku II used by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War and the AMX-011C Zaku III Late Type from the previous Neo Zeon war. Production was entrusted to Anaheim Electronics' Granada factory, which had ties with the former Zeon military. About 100 Geara Doga units were produced, including 82 standard units and 10 commander units. Although the Geara Doga was already obsolete by the time of its completion, its basic performance was comparable to modern Earth Federation Forces machines like the Jegan. Like the old Zakus the Geara Doga was also painted olive green although some ace pilots painted the suit in a personal color. One of these pilots was Rezin Schnyder who effectively used her blue colored suit to destroy several Federation units. While at least 80 units were produced for Char's Neo Zeon, most were destroyed in combat with the Federation's Londo Bell task force while escorting Axis, though a few more were destroyed while trying to push it away with Amuro Ray's RX-93 Nu Gundam. After the Second Neo Zeon War use of surviving Geara Doga units would continue amongst the various Neo Zeon remnant groups. The first and most powerful of these groups is "The Sleeves". Although by UC 0096 the more advanced AMS-129 Geara Zulu had been introduced, the three year old Geara Doga was still in service and used as part of the defense force that guarded the asteroid Palau, these Geara Doga units would be repainted into a new color scheme and given with the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. One of these units were painted in red and piloted by the leader of The Sleeves, Full Frontal prior to stealing the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. Decades later there was a group of Neo Zeon remnants who were hiding in an abandoned colony in the Zebra Zone of Side 3. By the year UC 0122 they had at least one Geara Doga piloted by a young woman, Layla Lagiorr, but its possible they once had more that were destroyed in an attack from the Federation 6 years prior. In February of UC 0122 Layla used her Geara Doga first to spy on a group of mobile suits from an Anaheim Electronics test ship, and then to attack them. However despite being a good pilot Layla's Geara Doga was thirty years old and no match for Anaheim pilot Kevin Forest and his RGM-111 Hardygun, though Kevin only inflicted enough damage to disable the machine so he wouldn't hurt the pilot. The Geara Doga was in a condition that it could be easily repaired, but had to be abandoned when the colony wall was breached and the people had to evacuate. Several Geara Doga that survived the Second Neo Zeon War were captured by the Earth Federation Forces. These mobile suits entered Federation service as aggressor units for training purposes. During 0120 U.C. one such unit was modified, its shoulder shield was removed and replaced with an arm-mounted shield used on Jegan model mobile suits. It also featured an improved backpack with improved thrusters. This unit was piloted by Sid Amber to help Def Stallion train in his F90 Gundam F90. Sid would continue to use the Geara Doga as a fully active combat unit on the planet Mars during the Earth Federation's war against the Mars Zeon Oldsmobile army. Variants ;*AMS-117X Prototype Doga ;*AMS-117B Doga ;*AMS-119 Geara Doga Equipped with Mine Layer Backpack :A specialized Geara Doga variant designed for attacking space colonies, the standard backpack is replaced with a mine layer backpack. ;*AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type :A Geara Doga equipped with a different backpack, featuring a pair of large fuel tanks and a powerful shell-firing cannon. ;*AMS-119A1 Geara Doga (Heavy Armed Land Type) ;*AMS-119C Geara Doga (Full Frontal Use) :A customized Geara Doga unit used by Full Frontal. ;*AMS-119D Desert Doga ;*AMS-119E Geara Doga (Marine Corps Use) ;*AMS-119F Sturm Doga ;*AMS-119M Marine Doga ;*AMS-119N Röte Doga :A custom Geara Doga designed with a Psycommu System and Funnels. ;*AMS-119R Welter Doga ;*AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai :While essentially just a normal Geara Doga, its armor was changed to Gundanium Alloy and it was given greater mobility. As such, this unit was used as a command unit. ;*AMS-119V Panzer Doga ;*AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type :One of the many Newtype-based MSes built for Neo Zeon, it boasted the same funnels that the Jagd-Doga had. It's only drawback was that it lacked any real mobility, thus it was scrapped, though not forgotten, as it was later used as the basis for the Sazabi. ;*AMX-121 Quel Doga :A variant that use heat knife and beam rifle instead of standard weapons. ;*Geara Doga Sleeves Type :Neo Zeon remnants "The Sleeves" are shown to use Geara Dogas. ;*MSN-03 Jagd Doga :The Jagd Doga is a special-purpose mobile suit for Neo Zeon Newtype pilots, based on the frame of the Geara Doga general purpose unit (though its outward appearance differs significantly). ;*MSN-03-2 Psyco Geara Doga :A psycoframe-equipped unit only appearing in the Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children novel. Picture Gallery Geara-doga-beamrifle1.jpg|Beam machine gun Geara-doga-beam-rifle2.jpg|Beam rifle Geara-doga-beam-saber.jpg|Beam saber Geara-doga-missle.jpg|Small missile Geara-doga-sturm-faust.jpg|Sturm faust Rezin's Geara Doga.jpg|AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom) HG vlcsnap-2013-04-23-23h57m14s117.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h22m52s142.png ams-119-sleeves.png|AMS-119 GEARA DOGA Sleeves Use Geara Zulu Screenshot.jpg|Geara Doga - Gundam Unicorn GearaDoga.jpg|AMS-119 Geara Doga Sleeves Use w/o Shield AMS-119 Geara Doga.jpg|AMS-119 Geara Doga HG Geara Doga Rezin Schnyder Colors Lineart.jpg|Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Colors) - Lineart Geara Doga.jpg|Geara Doga (Gundam Perfect File) Geara Doga.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h53m53s58.png ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Version 1) ams-119-beammachinegun2.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Version 2) ams-119-beamswordaxe.jpg|Beam Saber/Beam Axe ams-119-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit ams-119-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch ams-119-epac.jpg|E-pac ams-119-shield.jpg|Shield AMS-119G.jpg|AMS-119G Geara Doga Hybrid Doga.jpg|Geara Doga/Jagd Doga Hybrid (Gundam Build Fighters) gearadogaearth.jpg See also *;AMX-011C Zaku III Late Type *;AMX-012 Guza References Srwhotnews_gmdx12_uc8.jpg|MS sensors profile srwhotnews_hj12_p008.jpg AMS-119 Geara Doga - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMS-119 Geara Doga - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MS-16.jpg External links *AMS-119 Geara Doga on MAHQ.net *AMS-119 Geara Doga on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:ギラ・ドーガ